Everything
by Etoshi Hikari
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in for the ride of their lives, but the only thing is...will they have the guts to tell each other? *a D/H Romance*


Authors Note: Hello! My name is Etoshi, and I'm going to be filling you with your romance needs. I absolutely LOVE Harry Potter (Can't wait till the 5th book comes out ~.^) and I wanted to write a fan fic about it. It's a mulity-couple fic, with some flares (added stuff I put in to make this more interesting), and some jazz. ^_____^ This is a short chapter(well, sorta short), but this fic is gonna be long. Well, ENJOY! ^^  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter?!?!?! Well, Ava Kedrava J.K. Rowling! *throws the curse and it misses, going back to me.* TT() Well, @ least I own da FIC ya dolt. T_____T  
  
Everything; Silent Dreams Chapter 1  
  
Rated PG for some light cussing  
  
(you'll be able to handle it, trust me and NO F word)  
  
-=:~:~:~:~:~:~:~=-  
  
"Find me here...  
  
Won't you speak to me...  
  
I want to feel you...  
  
I need to hear you"  
  
-Lifehouse, Everything  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Draco sat down in his compartment in the train. He was so fed up of leading this life that he hadn't ment to lead. Lies, fortunes, mistakes, destinys, emotions. He wanted just to forget about his life and just curse it. Here he was, starting his last year at Hogwarts, and Pretty Boy Potter and Hermione were the Head Students and to top it all off, they were going to be in the same DORM! Not to mention that Harry and Hermione were, as Hermione put it, "romantically involved", had a nice BIG sign over their head saying 'DO NOT PUT TOGETHER ALONE; DANGER'. But, of course, the block heads that he had for professers were stupid enough to put them together. God, this was going to be one weird year.  
  
"Draco!! Darling!!" Pansy yelled, pratically running over to him and jumping into his lap.  
  
Draco sat there, completely appauled, and in shock.  
  
"Get off of me you slut!!" Draco yelled, pushing her off.  
  
Pansy looked like she was about to cry, but then smirked, and walked over to one of Draco's housemates, swaying her hips slowly, and started to seduce him.  
  
I wonder how many guys she slept with this summer. Maybe I should bring it up to a bet sometime. Draco thought, amusing himself.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down at his beginning of the year speach, telling the quill that was flying back and forth across the peice of parchment, muttering some sentences and then changing them. The door to his office suddendly burst open. Dumbledore looked up suddendly at the door.  
  
"What is it, my dead Professer McGonagall?" He smiled, but she was panting and breathlessly replied.  
  
"Harry--isn't-the--head--boy--Draco--messed up the scores--all my fault--" She replied, looking at him.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy is the Head Boy?" Dumbledore smiled slightly as Professer McGonagall nodded, and then pondered for a moment.  
  
"I will see them now." And he vanished, and reappeared on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Harry was startled at the sight of Professer Dumbledore appearing in his compartment, and when he and Ron were looking over a Muggle Magazine that Ron had found over the summer that had a picture of a model on the cover and a title that read 'Playboy', as Hermione was reading her newest book 'Midevil Witchcraft'.  
  
"Professer Dumbledore? What are you doing here?" Hermione said, looking up from her book as Ron hurried to hide the magazine, not finding any place and so he just sat on it.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, I have a matter to attend to that involves you, Harry, and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione through his half-moon spectacles, and motioning Harry and her to follow him. Harry gulped and got up, as did Hermione, a bit calmer, and followed Dumbledore as he walked out the door. They walked in silence, until Harry broke it.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Harry said nervousaly.  
  
"Oh no no not at all Harry, just a little mis-hap that I need to discuss with all of you." He said, turning and entering the Slytherlin compartment, causing several heads to turn and the air turned to silence.  
  
"I would wish to speak with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger alone." He said, causing everyone to leave, no questions asked.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and Hermione and Harry sat down, but as far away from Malfoy as possible.  
  
"What is this all about?" Draco asked, smugly, but watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your OWLS and Mr. Potter's OWLS were mixed up, much to my delay. So, Mr. Malfoy, you are this year's Head Boy." Dumbledore said smiling, while Harry had his jaw open in shock.  
  
Harry handed his Head Boy badge that he had been so careful to keep clean over to Draco. Draco smirked, thinking that there wasn't a way in this world that Potter could be smarter than he. Hermione stood in shock, watching the whole scene happen right infront of her very eyes. She was going to spend the year with DRACO MALFOY. The biggest jackass in Hogwarts. Not only was he the biggest jackass, she had a small crush on him, which seemed impossible.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I believe that you need to be in the Head Boy and Girl compartment. Ms. Granger if you would please show him there." Dumbledore said, then vanishing back to his office in Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, and walked out, Draco following her. He stared at the back of her head, seeing that her hair had been straighted, and it had became longer over the summer. She also had grown, just slightly though. She was about 5'8'', and he was about 6'0''. He walked into the compartment in which they were staying, and it was beautiful.  
  
"Every year Hogwarts pays 1,000 galleons to make the Head Students as comfortable as possible." Hermione said, almost to herself.  
  
Draco could see why, the room was priceless. Their were gold and silver cushions and chairs, outlined by purple. He picked up a silver one, and saw that on the very top left corner there was a 'D', and then picked up a gold one, seeing a 'H' on the corner, and running his hand gently down it.  
  
"These are our colors for the year, and we are always to wear a silver and gold necklace, which lets us go anywhere in the castle, well, within our curfew." Hermione said, sitting down in a gold chair and picking up the book that she was reading.  
  
Draco relaxed in a silver chair, and then remembered something.  
  
"We need to go get on our robes. You can go first, I'll be in my house compartment, Granger, if a low class witch like you would like to know where I am all the time." Draco said, snarling, and walking out.  
  
Hermione sighed, oh how she hated him, but oh how she liked him. Why couldn't she get it through her head that he was a slytherlin? A son of a death eater? A evil stuborn Malfoy? But she looked past that. She knew that he had a heart, and his eyes were the only clue to that. She remembered once, in her 5th year when he was looking at Pansy, his eyes were alive, full, gorgeous. But those eyes would never be truly placed on the eyes of her, because of so many things. Hermione got her robes out of her bag as she thought, and her attire under them. She ran her fingers down the crest on the robe, and then on the golden letters that said 'Head Girl' underneath it. She was going to spend the year in the same dorm as Draco, and she really didn't know what to think of it.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Draco came back into his compartment, and looked over at Hermione, instantly. He moved his eyes, not wanting to get caught looking at her. He ran his fingers through his hair once, closing his eyes, and opening them again.  
  
"I really need to get my robes on, Granger. So, leave." Draco said, not even taking the risk of looking at her, knowing that he would look into her eyes, her golden chocolate eyes that he loved so much.  
  
"Well, firstly, you need the right robes, and your necklace." Hermione said, digging through her bag and then throwing them to Draco, who caught them with ease. He looked down at the crest, noticing that in silver underneath it was 'Head Boy'. He smirked at this, knowing that he could take off points now. He didn't even notice Hermione looking at him, though his hair was in his face, and so she couldn't see much of it.  
  
"Now, I'm going to leave your necklace over here. You haft to wear it at all times, it's almost like a password to the depths of Hogwarts." Hermione said, sitting down the necklace on a table, and walking out.  
  
Draco moved over to where she had sat down the necklace, and looked at it. It was silver, but outlined in purple. There was a dragon on it, but a peaceful one. It was sleeping, it seemed like, and it was outlined in a light gold. He picked it up and examined it, and moved it over to see 'Head Boy' in purple, but spelled backwards. He'd haft to figure out why that was there, but at another time. He put on the necklace and began to get dressed.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
The train came to a stop, and Draco thanked God. The silence was killing him. He wanted so much just to move over to her, take her gorgeous face in his hands, and kiss her creamy, gentle lips. But he knew that if he did, he would change so many things. Hermione stood up and walked out the door, and Draco followed her.  
  
"Professer McGonagall wanted to speak with us about our common room, and show us where it is." Hermione said, walking up to the castle, through the doors, and almost like she knew it by heart, began to go through the ever ending maze of corridors to get to Professer McGonagall's office. She stopped at a door, and opened it, walking in, Draco never leaving her heels, and sat down in a chair, and Draco sat down in one as far away from Hermione as he could.  
  
Professer McGonagall looked up from her desk, and smiled at Hermione. She then turned to Draco and began to speak in the harsh and strict voice that she always seems to do.  
  
"Welcome to your last year at Hogwarts, Head Students. I believe I need to show you where your common room is so follow me." Professer McGonagall said, getting up from her chair and briskly going out of the room, Draco following her, and Hermione close behind.  
  
Professer McGonagall lead them through yet another maze of corridors, and then stopped at a painting of a dragon, that looked almost exactly like the one on their necklaces, but a small fairy was resting on it's shoulder.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you will determine a password for your common room. I hope you find it enjoyable and I will be back in a hour to find out the password. Thank you and see you in the Great Hall." Professer McGonagall said, then walking back to the office.  
  
Hermione started to think of passwords, all kinds of passwords. She went through anything from 'Purple feather' to 'virtuum'. Draco seemed to have another idea.  
  
"Golden Gaze" Draco said, looking over at Hermione for approval.  
  
"I wanted something to do with both of our houses, what about...Golden Snake?" Hermione said, looking back at Draco.  
  
"I guess." Draco said, looking at the dragon that had moved. The fairy flew off of the dragon's shoulder and looked at them.  
  
"Password?" She asked, glowing a light blue.  
  
"Golden Snake" Draco said, and the painting swung to the side, allowing a entrance to a stunning room, that was basically completely gold and silver, with some purple. Hermione and Draco's eyes wandered across the room, it had a huge fireplace, a purple couch that looked like it was very comfortable. There was two easy chairs, one silver, one gold, on opposite sides of the fire. On the opposite side of the room, there were two desks. One had a gold chair, and one had a silver chair. Above them there was a set of windows, with purple drapes across them. Then, on the back wall of the room were two doors, one had a golden lettering that spelled 'Head Girl' backwards, and the other had 'Head Boy' on it in silver lettering, also spelled backwards.  
  
"Wow..." Draco finally said after several moments of silence, then looking around once again.  
  
"Do you know how to open the door? It's locked." Hermione said, who was getting frusturated with it. She had done several charms to try to open the door, but none had suceeded.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" Draco said, smirking slightly and walked over to his door, and took out his necklace from under his robes. He held the necklace up to the door and said almost something that sounded latin. He said "Yob deaH" and the door opened, as did the lettering on the doors spelled correctly, and he walked into his room.  
  
"You said so yourself that the necklace is a key to the depths of Hogwarts" Draco said as he entered his room.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, and stood there until she realized what he had done.  
  
She took out her necklace and said "Lrig deaH" and her door opened, and she thought that King Mitus had been here. Her room was almost completely gold, and she saw the letter 'H' on everything. She noticed a picture of the gryfindor lion on it, and it was stunning. The lion and the whole picture was outlined with gold. Her bed was huge, and the pillows were purple. The comforter was gold, and had 'Head Girl' at the bottom of it in purple, and a small golden chair was underneath a window that had golden drapes on the side, outlined in purple trim. Hermione looked around, and suddendly saw Draco standing in the doorway.  
  
"Your room is about the same as mine, just instead of everything being gold it's silver." Draco said, looking around the room. It was a little bit more girly than his room, but that was to be expected.  
  
"Oh and Granger" Draco said, turning around. "I'd like to borrow a book tonight from you, one that you know almost by heart, 'Hogwarts; A History'" Draco added, and walked over and sat on the couch, staring at the fire.  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was mad, he wanted to read?? She shrugged her shoulders and got her book that she was reading, and walked over to her chair in the common room. She sat down, and snuggled into the chair that was surprisingly comfortable, and began to read about midevil curses, hexes, and charms. Draco got bored and summoned his book that he intended on reading, 'History; How magic came to be', and also summoned his walkman, a muggle invention that he enjoyed. He looked in it, and noticed that his favorite CD was in there, a group called Lifehouse. He put the headphones over his head and started to read. He had became quite the bookworm over the summer. He had read every book in his father's libary, good and bad. He also had secretly been completely amazed by some muggle inventions. Behind his father's back, he had found out all kinds of things about the muggle world.  
  
Hermione was watching Draco. He had changed. Not only was he more...human he actually was having something to do with Muggles! She could not believe her eyes, or her ears. He was playing a song that she knew. His music was up so loud that she could hear it.  
  
If shame had a face I think it would kinda look like mine  
  
If it had a home would it be my eyes  
  
Would you believe me if I said I was tired of this  
  
Now here we go now one more time  
  
I tried to climb your steps  
  
I tried to chase you down  
  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground  
  
I tried to earn my way  
  
I tried to change this mind  
  
You better believe me  
  
I tried to beat this  
  
Hermione listened and read. After about half a hour of this Hermione looked over at Draco.  
  
"I thought you hated anything to do with Muggles, Draco" Hermione said, looking down at her book again. Draco pushed pause and looked over at her.  
  
"Well, I can change my mind you know. I kinda like this thing." Draco said, looking at his walkman. "And I like this music."  
  
"I know. Lifehouse is a little bit different than anything. Not exactly hard rock, not exactly light rock, not exactly pop. Just like a teen music banana split." Hermione commented.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Draco said, then pushing play, then pausing it again, realizing something. "How did you know it was Lifehouse?"  
  
"I can hear it, and I have that CD." Hermione said, summoning her own walkman, opening it and showing him the CD.  
  
Professer McGonagall went through the painting's entrance, seeing her favorite and least favorite student reading.  
  
"I see you two are reading, good work. Now, what is your password?" She asked.  
  
"Golden Snake." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.  
  
"I see. The feast will begin soon, but I see that the two of you are ready to go at any moment in time. I must get back to my office. Goodbye." Professer McGonagall said as she strode out of the room.  
  
Draco sighed and continued to listen to his music, Hermione happily easedropping and reading. Draco was in heaven, so close to his angel. He wanted so badly to hold her, to tell her that he was in love with her. Oh, why couldn't things be different?  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
You like? You Like??? Well, let meh tell ya somethin'. If you don't Review Review Review! You no get Chapter Two. (hey, dat rhymes ;;) And if you want to know when this fic is updated, email me @ sentimental_violet@hotmail.com  
  
^^ Thanks! ~Â£toshi  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
